


Detention hours

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Worship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, School, Sexual Torture, Vandalism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar, Oscar, Lucas and Philippe are the local thugs in class, one day they misbehave themselves, so of course Mr. Thiago Silva gives them detention. He advises the boys to do something usefull in their detention time, and thats exactly what the boys will do ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention hours

Mr Thiago poured the coffee in his cup and left the teachers room, he walked back to his class while he studied the education book in his other hand. Mr Silva was teacher on the Saint Marcello college in Brazil, he came here as drop-out from college and was now teacher here for 3 years. Thiago walked down the corridors and saw some of the female students check him out and giggle softly. Thiago gave them a look and a half smile and all the girls were blushing. Thiago was not surprised by this, the girls always watched at him, even female teachers checked him out sometimes. Thiago was a tall, well shaped and muscled men of 30 years old. He had short curled dark hair and dark eyes. Thiago had this thing that he always looked mad, even tough he was not, which suites him on a very special way. Thiago walked into the hallway of his class until he heard a loud voice " hellloooo Mr. Silva " a women yelled to him on a bit a bitchy tone. Thiago gave her just a nod, this was Mrs. Hernandez, a women who most clearly had a crush on Thiago, she was like 55 years old but she had this thing to look younger, but not on a good way, she wore tons of make up and filled her tits up with silicones. Mrs. Hernandez always tried to come on to Thiago when she was near him, annoying as hell. But Thiago didn't want to be with a women right now, he was straight, but his wife left him a year ago so he was still pretty sad about it. Thiago walked to his classroom and opened the door.

" motherfucker! " Lucas shouted as the eraser came with a loud pat on his eye, on the other side of the classroom Neymar and Philippe were laughing out loud. " you get that back bitch!" Oscar said who stood next to Lucas, he took a in writing ink soaked eraser, laid it on his ruler and shot it towards Neymar. Neymar dived just to late and the eraser scraped on his cheek, leaving a black ink line. Neymar dived and covered after the barricade of tables he and Philippe made, on the other side of the class Lucas and Oscar builded their own wall of tables on the side and chairs. Lucas and Philippe throwed everything they could find at each other: books, pens, erasers, pen boxes, plant pots and all that kind. Neymar and Oscar fired ink cloths at each other, using rulers and rubber bands as ballista’s and catapults, the rest of the people in the classroom sat in the middle of the fire zone, keeping their heads down. this was already the sixth battlefield in class this week, and it was always between those four guys. They were best friends and all but they loved fighting and breaking the rules, even when it got them into trouble, and trouble just came in. Neymar shot an ink soaked eraser to Oscar, Oscar saw it coming and used his ruler as a baseball bat, he shot the eraser away, and it landed on Mr. Thiagos white blouse, leaving a dark ink dot. 

The four boys stopped throwing and the rest of the class gasped for air. " I HAVE HAD IT! " Thiago shouted and ran forward to Lucas and Oscar. " i cant believe you boys! " he shouted while he grabbed Lucas and Oscar in their necks and pulled them out of their little fortress. " i cant even leave you alone for 1 second without you trying to kill each other! " he continued while he also pulled Neymar and Philippe out. " its always something here! " Thiago shouted as he placed the tables and the chairs back, despite that the boys used much of the furniture, Thiago had it back in place pretty fast. Thiago might be a drop out college student and did not have really much experience on School, but he was touch, very authoritive and respective. " sit down! " Thiago shouted as all of the furniture was back in place. The boys did as they were told, the rest of the class still sat motionless on their chairs with their head down, waiting for what would happen. " sometimes you boys are like dogs! " Thiago said " to show my dominance i literally have to jump on you! ". Neymar chuckled " oh my god Mr. Silva, you are trying to adorn us" he said. The other three guys laughed out loud while Thiagos cheeks turned red. " DETENTION, ALL FOUR OF YOU! " he yelled. 

School was out, only some teachers were still present and Neymar, Oscar, Lucas and Philippe who sat in the empty classroom with mister Silva. Thiago sat behind his desk studying a book while he kept an eye on the four boys in the classroom, this was not the first time those four got detention. One time there was an intern in class while Thiago was away for a few minutes, the four boys had tied the intern to a chair, spread soft soap all over the floor and played hockey with him. An other day they did a science experiment in class, it was completely ruined after Oscar set the curtains on fire. And when they had ' show your pet ' day there was complete chaos because the boys brought a Jaguar that went completely berserk. Thiago looked at the boys who sat after their tables in the empty classroom. " boys, no phones ! " Thiago said as he saw the guys play with their phones. " oh come on Mr. Silva" Lucas said " what do we need to do then? ". Thiago looked mad " well i don’t know, you must stay here for 3 hours." He said " go study, write something, chat a bit, practice drawing, read a book, use your imagination!" he continued. On that moment Thiago heard a voice in the hall " oh mr. Silvaaa " he heard Mrs. Hernandez yell " oh god " Thiago hissed " what does she want now ?! " he said while he walked to the door " don’t move " Thiago said on a threatening tone and pointed his finger to the boys before he walked out. 

" stupid Mr. Silva" Neymar said and placed his feet on the table while leaning backwards on his chair. Neymar was the leader of the little gang, mostly making the decisions of what to do and often being the spokesmen when the boys were in trouble, which not always ended good. " lets leave " Lucas said as he looked at the door " we cant " Oscar said " he locked the door ". Oscar was the spy and the informant, often sneaking around searching for any possibilities or threats for the gang. " damnit " Neymar said as he laid his hands behind his head " what do you think Mrs. Hernandez wants with him anyway?". Philippe smiled " she probably wants to have sex with him " he chuckled. Philippe, the giggling middle boy, was the gangs equipment men because his dad was the owner of a junk yard. One time they grabbed a mattress, soft soap and 18 feather pillows of the junk yard and made a bobsled track in the stair house of the school. " yeah, she is always on to Mr. Silva " Oscar said while he had a piece of paper and tried to make a airplane out of it. " she is probably sucking his cock now" Philippe chuckled " she wished that " Lucas said. Lucas was the mastermind of the gang, he organized much of the plans and stratageys with Neymar, like a buggy race through the hallways, and a paintball ambush on the football team who called them 'fags'. " there is no way Mr. Silva puts his cock in Mrs. Hernandez " Lucas said. " his big juicy hard cock " Neymar whispered, the other three guys gave Neymar a dirty and funny look, not only the girls looked at Mr. Silva, he was Neymars target a long time, despite he was straight. They were all straight, but sometimes the boys had some gay fantasies, they even did each other every now and then. " forget it, Neymar " Oscar said " you never get his manhood in your slutty ass, not in a thousand years " Neymar and Philippe chuckled but Lucas was thinking " but... " he suddenly said " we are alone with him now, only Mrs. Hernandez is still here and she never stays long " the other boys looked surprised but gained a smile on their face " wait... " Philippe said " You're saying that... " he chuckled and Lucas nodded " he told us to do something useful didn't he?! " he said. Neymar smiled " i like it, but how are we going to do that? " he asked. Lucas smiled dirty " i have a plan" he whispered. 

Thiago walked through the hallways back to class, Mrs. Hernandez needed someone to look at her computer, Thiago knew how to solve the 'problem' despite Mrs. Hernandez witnessed the whole thing while being bend over on a very suspicious way on the desk, she was not the expert once it came to attracting men, thank god she left the school a minute ago Thiago thought. He came in the hallway of his classroom, he hoped the boys didn't find a way to sneak out. Those four guys were also the reason why the school had safety locks on the doors, reinforced glass on the windows and narrowed ventilation pipelines. Thiago came to the door of his class, took the key and opened the door. " well, from one hell to an other " he thought as he walked in. Thiago looked at the tables surprised as he saw no one on them, and then he felt some arms grab him. Lucas and Philippe grabbed Thiago and pushed him down the ground " what the fuck! " Thiago shouted as he tried to get Lucas and Philippe off who were sitting on his chest and were holding his arms. But Oscar and Neymar joined in and grabbed Thiagos arms, Thiago still struggled as the boys dragged him to the desk. Neymar took off Thiagos necktie and tied his hands to one of the legs of the desk while he still was on his back on the ground. Thiago looked mad at the four boys but also a bit scared, Neymar sat next to his tied arms, smiling on a very dirty way, Oscar and Phillipe sat on Thiagos chest and legs holding him down, after Oscar locked the door he took place on the other side of Thiagos arms, completely surrounding their teacher. " you untie me now, or you will be in much, much trouble! " Thiago shouted, it made the boys laugh. " we already have been in so much trouble before, Mr. Silva " Lucas said as he rubbed his hands over Thiago his chest, Thiago looked confused " what do you guys want with me?! " he asked. " just shut your mouth " Oscar said. " WHAT?! " Thiago shouted " i do not tolerate..." Thiago tried to say but Neymar placed his finger on Thiagos mouth. " shut up Mr. Silva " he chuckled " now we are the boss" he said and brought his face closer to Thiago " so just keep your big handsome mouth closed " he whispered and placed a very soft kiss on Thiagos mouth. "oh no, no no no " Thiago said as Neymar pulled his lips away “ don’t you even think of...” but again Neymar laid his finger on Thiagos mouth “you told us to do something useful “ Neymar said “yeah that’s exactly the thing were doing here Mr. Silva” Philippe said who came sit next to Lucas to watch the show “ Mr. Silva “ Lucas hissed while he rubbed his hands over his teachers chest and unbuttoned his blouse “always being such a good handsome teacher” he said while he worked his hands down Thiagos buttons “ always doesn’t like it when we are naughty in class “ Lucas said as he finished the last button, and Thiagos blouse fell open, he didn’t wear any shirt underneath his blouse so the white silk combined perfectly with Thiagos muscled tanned body. 

“ so handsome “ Neymar whispered and brought his mouth to Thiagos chest plate, Oscar did the same thing on his side. The boys both sucked and softly bitted Thiagos nipples which made their teacher moan. Lucas and Philippe also brought their faces to Thiagos revealed body and started kissing his six-pack. “ your so big and strong” Oscar said teasingly as he putted more pressure on Thiagos nipple with his teeth. Thiagos will to break free faded away as he concentrated more on the feeling the boys gave him, damn, they were good with those slutty mouths, Thiago couldn’t help it, but he got really turned on by it. Lucas who sat on Thiagos lap smiled widely as he felt Thiagos dick grow underneath him. “boys “ Thiago said more calm “you really should stop, if someone finds us...” but the boys just laughed “who is supposed to find us Mrs. Hernandez? “ Neymar asked half smiling. “what would she think if she saw what kind of a dirty boy you were Mr. Silva “ Lucas said as he rubbed his hands over Thiagos bulge. “ getting turned on by your male students, that’s so naughty” he hissed as he squeezed his hands on Thiagos dick. Philippe laid his hands on Thiagos pants and unzipped it while Lucas took the teachers belt off, Thiago started breathing heavy as the guys pulled his pants down and revealed his dick, despite it was still in his undies you could tell it was like really, really big according to the tight cotton and lack of space. Oscar and Neymar came sit next to Philippe and Lucas around their teachers undies “well guys, the moment we have all been waiting for “ Philippe whispered and took Thiagos boxershort off. 

Thiagos cock fell with a loud pat on his leg and you could hear to boys gasp. “oh my god “ Neymar hissed “ its fucking huge “ Oscar chuckled. “Mr. Silva we always knew you would be big “ Philippe said “but this is just...wow!”. Thiago chuckled a bit, he actually liked it that the boys were so impressed “ like i said, i have to show my dominance” Thiago hissed. “ but your not the only one with big man parts” Lucas smiled. The four boys took their shirts off while Thiago widened his eyes and made himself comfy, eager to check the competition. Thiagos eyes widened even more when the boys had their jeans and sweatpants off. " wow boys " Thiago said impressed " you are not so bad yourselves " Thiago said as he checked out his students Cocks. The boys chuckled thankfully as they played with their fucksticks a while, before they went on their knees around Thiagos rock hard cock. " wow its getting moist " Lucas whispered as he brought his fingers over Thiagos top which was red and covered in precum, Neymar and Oscar brought their tongues over Thiagos shaft, making trails of saliva, Philippe focused on Thiagos balls, teasing them with his mouth and tongue, they were quite large so Philippe could only take one in at a time. Lucas swirled his tongue around Thiagos top, licking up Thiagos precum that kept coming according to the tongue movements of the other 3 boys. Thiago moaned loudly as the skilled tongues went up over his shaft to his top, all licking the teachers manhood, all trying to get some of the massive precum production of their teacher. Thiagos moans filled the room as he saw his students battle with their tongues for more area of his cock, and kissing each other while sucking him. 

" such a big fat dick " Oscar whispered as his kissed Thiagos top, all the other boys agreed. " shall we try who can get the most in his mouth? " Philippe suggested. " yeah sure, sounds fun " the others said while Philippe placed his mouth on Thiagos dick to go all the way down. The moment Philippe reached 7 inch. He gagged and pulled back, the other guys chuckled as Philippe coughed. " my turn " Lucas said and placed his lips around Mr. Silvas top and went down, Thiago moaned as Lucas brought the big shaft down his throat, however when he reached 7 inch. He pulled back as well. Oscar came forward, gave Thiago some strokes first and closed his mouth around his cock. Thiago gasped as Oscar wrapped his tight mouth around his cock, but Oscar pulled back as soon as he reached 7,5 inch. " this is quite a challenge." Oscar said. Neymar placed his face near to Thiagos cock, he took a deep breath and took his teachers dick in. Neymar got deeper and deeper, all the guys and Thiago gasped as Neymar got to 8,5 inch. On Thiagos massive manhood. Neymar pulled back and the other guys cheered. " okay wow" Thiago said " impressive". Neymar started chuckling " don’t be surprised Mr. Silva" he said " you always say i got a big mouth " Neymar brought his tongue over Thiagos shaft again " and i use it for more things than just no no words " he whispered as he brought his tongue up. Neymar started to blow his bound teacher while he massaged his balls with his hands, Thiago moaned, Neymars sucking skills were amazing " never sucked this passionate? " Neymar asked teasingly " no " Thiago replied " not even by your mom” he chuckled. Neymar popped out " bad Mr. Silva " he said " you always say that we never must say naughty things in class " he chuckled. " then we have to punish you for having such a filthy mouth " Lucas hissed as he walked to the desk and opened the drawer. 

Lucas took a box with clamps for notebooks out and placed them near their bound teacher, Neymar took one out while Thiago increased in breathing “now, were would they hurt most?” Neymar whispered as he saw Thiago shiver. “Philippe, cover his eyes will you? “ Lucas asked, Philippe did as he was told and placed his 9 inch. Dick over Mr. Silvas eyes. Thiago chuckled from this warm blindfold he got over his eyes but he hissed as he felt that one of the clamps was placed on his right nipple, a second later he felt another one being clamped on the left one. Thiago started sweating as he felt some clamps being placed on the skin around his six-pack, the boys chuckled as they saw their teacher hissing and sweating from pain. Thiago made one more loud moan as a clamp was placed on his balls. Philippe replaced himself again and placed his dick off of Thiagos eyes, Thiago looked at his chest and saw a trail of clamps walk down his body. “ this looks kinda hot “ Oscar said as the rest smiled and looked to their teacher who hissed and was sweating, Neymar grabbed his phone and took a picture of Thiago being bound and clamped on the ground “ just incase i get bored at night “ he whispered. 

The boys tortured their teacher some more for a while, Oscar and Philippe spanked Thiagos body with some rulers while Neymar and Lucas placed some rubber bands around Thiagos cock, stretched them and spanked them with it. Thiago breathed heavy from pain and sweating, but he was also like very much turned on. The feeling of being powerless and don’t know what will happen next kind of excited him. “ wow guys feel this “ Neymar said as he slided with his fingers over Thiagos spanked cock, it was throbbing and looked painfully red from all the blood that was gathering in it. “ its fucking burning “ Lucas whispered as he also laid his fingers on Thiagos shaft and moved it up and down. Neymar kissed Thiagos cock one more time before he crawled up, placed his ass on Thiagos dick and slowly went down. Thiago hissed from Neymars tight ass muscles that were wrapping around his dick. " oh fuck ur tight! " Thiago hissed as Neymar moved up and down while he supported his body on his hands " heard that so many times " Neymar chuckled as he moved faster. The other guys sat around Thiago teasing him some more with the clamps on his body and looking how Neymar enjoyed his teachers cock. " fuck this is good " Neymar cried from happiness from finally feeling Thiagos cock inside him. With every thrust of Neymar Thiagos smile grew in size, the feeling of his students ass was amazing. " fuck, u make me cum! " Thiago hissed as he pushed his dick into Neymars ass that went up and down. " yeah, fucking shoot it! " Neymar shouted as he furiously moved up and down. Thiago moaned loudly and relaxed as soon as his semen was shot deep into Neymars ass. 

Neymar smiled widely " oh wow, i feel it inside of me " he whispered and slowly went of Thiagos dick, despite that Thiago lost a lot amount of cock juice in his students butt, his cock was still erected. " wow your still hard?! " Philippe said surprised, Thiago laughed softly " please, who do you think your dealing with " he hissed. Lucas took a rubber band and placed it around Thiagos cock in order to keep it hard " we have plenty of time guys " he said " we will get this bitch tired ". The other guys smirked dirty as Oscar took place on Thiagos cock. " show what you can do babe " Thiago hissed with a nasty smile as Oscar slided his tight little ass around his teachers cock. " oh god! This is so fucking hot! " Thiago shouted as Oscar moved up and down, he rubbed his hands over his teachers six-pack while he moved, Oscar felt the sweat gushing off from Thiagos body. Thiago smiled widely as his slutty student moved his ass on his dick, Thiago felt Lucas and Philippe their cocks swap against his cheek, Thiago chuckled as he started sucking on Lucas his dick while Philippe was jerking his one on the other side. " you like this Mr. Silva? " Neymar smirked as he saw his teacher fuck Oscar and gladly suck Lucas his cock " fuck yeah! " Thiago said shortly, he was to busy cocksucking, he spitted on Philippe his cock and sucked it with all the power he had in his mouth. Thiago felt the heat rise in his body again, Oscars tight ass and Philippes moans drove him to the edge, he moaned on Philippes cock and cummed in Oscars tight ass. 

Oscars lips formed a smile as he felt his teachers jizz filled his ass. Oscar went of Thiagos cock " your turn" he said to Philippe as he high fived him. Thiago catched a breath " just a minute rest " he hissed as Philippe placed himself on his sweaty cock. " no rest cutie " Philippe chuckled and started moving on Thiagos still forced hard cock. Thiago hissed as Philippe moved his ass around his sore dick, the sweat was gushing of from Thiagos body as his student moved his butt and the teacher was forced to suck Neymar and Oscar, while Lucas jerked his one. Thiago lost more and more energy according to Philippes movements and his multiple orgasms but then he looked at Philippe, the cute smiling boy riding his cock woke the beast in Thiago. Thiago gathered his energy and pushed his dick inside Philippes ass with full power, Philippe gasped from Thiagos suddenly aggression. “wow Mr. Silva, ur amazing “ Philippe moaned as Thiago smirked dirty at him, Philippe bended over and licked with his tongue over Thiagos six-pack and chest tasting all the salty fuck sweat of his teacher. Thiago hissed louder and louder and shot his third load into Philippe his ass. 

While the other boys laughed and patted on Philippes shoulder from appreciation, Thiago tried to gather his energy again, however he did not have enough time because Lucas placed his ass on Thiagos red, throbbing cock. “ ah shit “ Thiago hissed “you guys wanne fuck me to death or something?“ he said while Lucas happily rided his teacher. The guys started laughing “what happened to the tough guy?” Lucas chuckled as he moved his ass all the way down Thiagos 9,5 inch Length. Thiago was tired but Lucas tight ass made the warm feeling in his nerves come back, practically from seeing the hot boy riding his cock while he jerked his own dick. Thiago hissed loudly, he pressed his teeth together but still loads of saliva came out, Thiago gathered his last bit of energy and shot his hot load into Lucas. As soon as Lucas felt his teachers cum float inside him, he moaned loudly and cummed over Thiagos chest. The other guys were laughing as Lucas proudly looked to his bound, in cum covered and exhausted teacher. Thiago breathed heavy as he was floating in his own sweat, his dick was exhausted but still hard because of the rubber band. Thiago closed his eyes for a minute while he heard Neymar, Oscar and Philippe jerk their dicks next to him. Thiago felt a stream of warm cum falling on his chest combined with Neymars moans, the second load came from Oscar landing in his neck and on his chest plate, Philippe jerked his 9 inch baby furiously and with a loud moan he cummed in Thiagos face. Thiago made a tired smile. “i think we don’t have everything “ Neymar hissed as he rubbed his fingers over Thiagos sore cock, the other boys smiled and started to tease Thiagos fuckstick again. Thiago hissed and gasped from pain as Neymar furiously stroked his tortured and exhausted cock. “ come on Mr. Silva” Neymar chuckled while he narrowed his eyes. Thiago looked Neymar in the eye and again he couldn’t help it, the cute boy jerking him was a great turn on. Thiago hissed and a few last drops came out of his cock. Oscar laid his hand on Thiagos cock and gave it a few more strokes and wrapped his hand over Thiagos sore cockhead, the teacher moaned and hissed loudly. “ nah, i think he is empty now” Oscar said. The other boys chuckled while Philippe untied Thiago, and Neymar and Oscar removed the clamps. 

The boys were all dressing again in the classroom “ did you like it? “ Lucas asked to Thiago as he pulled on his shirt again “ loved it “ Thiago replied as he zipped his pants “ but still it was wrong from you to attack, harass and take advantage of a teacher like that “ Thiago said angry as he closed the buttons of his blouse “ow come on Mr. Silva” Philippe chuckled “don’t be such a nag “. Oscar hugged Thiago who still looked mad “ we loved every bit with you Mr. Silva “ he said, “indeed” Neymar chuckled “ you told us to spend our time useful, and you can be sure that we get detention from you a lot more” he said cruelly overconfident “so we spend our time as useful with you as we fucking want”. The other boys smiled for thinking they had won, but it actually gave Thiago an idea. “ you liked it so much didn’t you? “ he asked and the boys nodded “tell you what” Thiago said “ if you get detention in my class again, i will make sure you got a lot of boring ass stuff to do” he said “ and i will ask Mrs. Hernandez to watch you, that bitch wants to do everything for me” a big smile appeared on Thiagos face “but, if you boys behave properly in my class, i shall give you a little reward” he said “ and we all know what that is going to be” Thiago said while he winked. The other boys were taken completely by surprise, Neymar opened his mouth to say something in defense but he couldn’t find arguments nor words. “ all right fine” Neymar said disappointed “ we will behave in class”. Lucas whispered something in Neymars ear, which made a little smile appear on his face “YOUR class” Neymar corrected himself. Thiago smiled “ deal “ he said and the five guys left the classroom all walking while hugging Thiago. 

The next day the entire class and all the teachers acted like a miracle happened, The four thugs of the school behaved like well mannered and disciplined students in Mr. Silvas class. While everyone tried to figure out what the fuck happened, Thiago gave the boys a smile, the guys smiled back, knowing that on the end of the week, when they behaved good and finished all their homework Thiago would give them a nice 9.5 inch reward. Thiago saw the boys blush and just the sight gave him a boner already, it couldn’t be weekend soon enough.


End file.
